


Bucky the Avenging Angel

by DraejonSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angel Wings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: Fanart inspired by TheRedMenace's fic, "St. Michael the Archangel"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedMenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedMenace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [St. Michael the Archangel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466188) by [TheRedMenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedMenace/pseuds/TheRedMenace). 



**Author's Note:**

> Her work is just so awesome, I just had to draw something for it. ^^
> 
> Link to the drawing, here: http://fav.me/da5btfa


End file.
